duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Oasis
|Civilization = Light |Civilization2 = Water |Civilization3 = Nature |Affiliation = Fua Duelist }} Oasis was first introduced in the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. He is a member of the Fua Duelists. He is marked as (O) and ranked as 12th in the organization. Plot Duel Masters Charge He was one of the elite members of organization who would defeat any potential threats to Fua Duelist. He was in a group of three members in which there were, Love, Never and himself. Zakira once had a spy who just recently found out about the Chimeras who follow Darkness Civilization and they were a potential threat to Fua Duelist so Zakira ordered him to go with Love and Oasis and defeat any members of the organization who would come in his way. He and his group defeated many of the members of Chimeras. In the end Zakira defeat their leader Kimera who was also the step mother of Kokujo. He also played his part in the incident of Duel Masters Proof where Zakira tried to steel it at the Duel Masters Colosseum and during that time he defeated many duelists in their way. 3 years after the incident Shobu and his friends have infiltrated the Fua Castle to save their friend Hakuoh. After seeing Never being defeated by Shobu, Zakira asks Oasis to stop Shobu even though Hakuoh has had his new personality of White but the ritual was still not complete. So Oasis shows in Shobu's path to face off in a Kaijudo duel. He calls himself as multi deck user and asks Shobu to choose any deck he wants to duel against but Shobu response was that it does not matter. Then during the duel Oasis tells Shobu about the Fua Duelist that there are still many that he have to face and the more of the duelist he face the stronger ones awaits and on top of all is Zakira. He also tells Shobu that Hakuoh is already a member of Fua duelist and as a proof he told Shobu to look at his friends, because they were just defeated by their new member '''White. '''He also told Shobu about how little the time is left for the ritual to complete its cycle. Shobu upon hearing and seeing this was shocked and felt that there is no more hope left but still his friends gave him hope of their bonds and also to never give up. Finally in the end he is sill defeated by Shobu. Deck Duel Masters Charge He used a Light, Water and Nature civilization deck. *Quixotic Hero Swine Snout *Bronze-Arm Tribe *Radioactive Horn, the Strange *Buu, the Invoked *Kolon, the Oracle *Holy Awe *Faerie Life *Spectral Horn Glitalis *Emerald Claw *Lucky Ball *Shining Defense *Aqua Moon Edge Trivia *It has no relations with the Oasis, Dragon Machine Left God card. Coincidentally an opposite god named Blur, True Flashing Right God is bundled in the same AgeAge Against Pack which shares the Japanese name as Bura. Category:Duel Masters Charge Category:Anime Character Category:Villains Category:Fua Duelists